


no one will ever love us (the way we do)

by starkerbee (columbidae)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/columbidae/pseuds/starkerbee
Summary: Peter has been gone for a few days, it's only natural that Tony missed him.





	no one will ever love us (the way we do)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit different for me, as i've never posted something short and sweet like this. I do hope you all enjoy it though, it definitely was fun to write!  
> (title from the Waterparks song "No Capes".)

Peter flings himself on to the couch next to Tony, his shoulder knocking into the older man’s chest. Tony doesn’t shift away, and neither does Peter. The younger man actually cuddles closer, his entire backside pressed against Tony. Tony throws his arm around Peter, dipping his head forwards a little to rest in his hair. A fresh scent, some kind of citrus shampoo, fills Tony’s nostrils.

“I missed you.” Tony declares.

Peter lets out a laugh, soft and honest. He turns his head to the side to face the other, forcing Tony to once again lift his head. Peter’s eyes shine, the skin around his eyes crinkling together lightly as a result of the smile on his face. He gets prettier every day, Tony is sure of it.

“The school trip was only four days, I really haven’t been gone for that long.” He answers.

“Doesn’t mean I didn’t miss you.”

Peter awws at him, twisting his own face into a soft pout. He reaches his hands up, resting them on Tony’s face for a split second before squishing the man’s cheeks together. His face being squished together makes Tony feel a bit like an idiot, but Peter seems to be enjoying himself, so he lets him.

“Did big bad mister Stark get all lonely without me around? Are your robots not enough company anymore?” The younger man teases.

Tony scoffs, or well he tries, in reality it comes out a little garbled. So what if he got a little restless without Peter? It doesn’t mean that he’s dependent on him, or that he gets  _ lonely _ without him. He was just overtly aware of the fact that Peter wasn’t home, is all. It’s not like he spent the entirety of those four days sulking around in his lab or something.

“You really did, didn’t you?” Peter comments, “All dependant on me, huh? Why’s that?”

Tony crunches his face together at those words, accidentally making himself look even sillier. Who would have expected that sweet, timid, little Peter Parker finds joy in making fun of his boyfriend whenever he finds an opportunity to do so?

“It’s because I-” Tony mumbles, his words quickly becoming incomprehensible.

Peter giggles at that, and Tony really isn’t sure if it’s because of his words or because Peter is fucking with him again.

“Repeat that for me, please?” Peter asks with a twinkle in his eyes. Of course, the little shit would never pass on an opportunity to joke around when it comes to Tony.

“It’s because I love you, you dipshit.” Tony eventually mumbles.

“Good.” Peter says, smiling and pressing a quick kiss to Tony’s lips. “Because I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my tumblr, starkerbee!


End file.
